Grandma Potter
by overtherose
Summary: Potter, who said Harry was the only magical Potter left. In this world he still has his amazing magical Grandma to take him away from the Dursleys and to destroy Dumbledore's manipulative plans for Harry. Watch (read about) how Harry's grandmother, Agatha messes with the cannon plot.
1. Chapter 1: The Past and a Glimps

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot twist, the cannon changes and My Oc's in this Fanfiction.

Summary: Potter, who said Harry was the only magical Potter left. In this world he still has his amazing magical Grandma to take him away from the Dursleys and to destroy Dumbledore's manipulative plans for Harry. Watch (read about) how Harry's grandmother, Agatha messes with the cannon plot.

Enjoy~

 **Chapter 1: The Past and a Glimpse**

A lone old widow sat, looking out past her little garden into the forest ahead of her. Knitting away, Agatha's eyes glazed over at the at the memories of her love ones. one by one they were taken away from her.

Her mother was first. Agatha just a little girl when it had happened. To her memory her mother had always been frail yet had a strong sense of curiosity and adventure that happened to pass onto Agatha, and weeks after Agatha's seventh birthday, her mother had passed away. At funeral Agatha cried and cried as she watched her mother get lowered into the ground. After the funeral Agatha quickly stopped crying, and instead steeled herself. Keeping a brave face Agatha took on the role of her mother and slowly but surely brought back the warmth into her home (additionally that was when Agatha started to go off on her own little adventures), but that warmth didn't last as her father had became deathly ill with dragon pox. At age 13 Agatha was declared an adult.

At age 15 Agatha's adventures had brought her far and wide across both the magical and muggle world, but what truly highlighted that year was when she had meet the most stupidest yet sweets man alive. Charles Fleamont Potter. How she had meet the Potter was sudden and surprising revelation. He had fallen head over heels for her, and quite literally at that, as it was during one fall day after school hours when Agatha was leaving picking up the last of her thing from the greenhouse, when suddenly she hears a snapping noise above her. Due to the sudden surprise, Agatha ended up dropping everything in her arms and in replacement of her books, Charles had fallen right into her grasp. Bridle style with leaves and twigs stuck in his hair. And like any other normal independent witch, Agatha unceremoniously dropped him on her books.

That was the first time she had meet the Potter officially.

Time went on and Agatha never really gave much thought about that meeting. After all she met people in stranger situation during her adventures. Sorta like how she meet that strange white haired pervert peeking at the hot springs. So, with how the next day when the exact same Potter appears, and courts her for her hand in marriage right in front of her at her Ravenclaw table; the shock that she went through was a huge understatement.

Unfortunately for Charles, his confession was meet with a "I'm sorry but who are you?" from Agatha. Silence gripped over the hall. Blushing red Charles starts listing off all of the times that they meet, but seeing that Agatha's non changing face he desperately mentions that he fell out of a tree just outside of the green houses and how she had caught him before dropping him. Recognition floods into Agatha's eyes and informs him that she now remembers. Happy that she remembers Charles once again attempts to court her. Agatha once again rejected his courting, saying that she refuse to court with someone she knows nothing about. However after seeing his dejected face, she said that although she rejected his courting that she would love to be friends and try to get to know each other.

Watching Charles reaction towards her, it was intriguing. In fact Charles reactions reminded her of her father's dying wish of how she was get married. Her father had told her while he was fading into the next life, that she was to marry out of love and not duty.

Days, months, and soon years passed and her friendship with Charles blossomed. It turned out that they had a lot in common, and within those three years of friendship Agatha had truly fallen in love with him. Another month passed and with Charles confession Agatha accepted the courting. Five more years passed and their relationship with each other became truly intimate, and Agatha understood that Charles had waited for three years before they became official, so she understood that now it was her turn to wait.

For those five years, not once did she ask( although she did hit at it), Charles when he was going to propose believing that she should let Charles tell her on her own time. However time was moving forward and they were almost moving onto their sixth year. After giving a few more very noticeable hints, and realizing just how dense and stupid Charles could be, Agatha marched right on up and proposed to him. That night the results were that of a cherry red Charles and a crowd of hooting co-workers.

The wedding took place seven months later in the beginning of July, and it was a magnificent. In no particular order many close friends came like the Blacks, Longbottoms, Digory's, Weasels, Prince, magically aware mundanes, other magical creatures and being from all over the globe. Everyone there had a great and if anyone started to cause trouble because of the other guests they were escorted out, with magic and a silencing spell. Over all after the wedding the after party ended up lasted for three whole days, not that anyone noticed or cared, before the guests were forced to leave so the newly weds could get to their honeymoon.

A year passed from the wedding and Agatha woke up feeling strange. Standing up she suddenly felt dizzy, her stomach churning uncomfortably. No more than a moment later Agatha's hand flew over her mouth and ran into the bathroom. After upturning her dinner into the loo Agatha knew that something was wrong. Quickly changing into appropriate robes, Agatha fooed straight to St. Mungo's. There after a streessing amount of time learned and fighting the nurses and doctors, Agatha finally learned what made her vomit.

Pregnant.

She was pregnant.

She was going to be a mother!

Fooing back home, Agatha couldn't help but feel nervous . How was she going to tell Charles the news. How would he react. Taking a deep breath, Agatha did what she did best. She walked in and slammed the news onto Charles. Dumbfound by the sudden knews Charles stared in silence before he had finally processed what she had said. His eyes darted back and forth towards Agatha's stomach and her face at her and her stomach before his entire face lit up in joy. Unknowing letting go of the breath she was holding, laughed at how Charles emotions were flip flopping around, from him crying in worry and being proud with the fact that their children were most likely going to be heartbreakers when they grow up. Holding eachothers arms together they ignored pureblood/adult edicate and allowed their childness show by jumping on the bed, screaming at each other that they were going to parents. After being breathless from jumping both ran out of the room and proudly announced it to the members living in the manor. Everyone was overjoyed and that night laughter filled the whole manor as everyone one there was overjoyed.

James was a beautiful little babe. He was filled with so much wonder, always crawling around and asking questions. However James was also a stubborn and at times narrow minded. That narrow mindedness confused Agatha seeing as that both her and Charles were very open minded people always welcoming to change and new thing in their life. Perhaps- no that narrow mindedness started after James first year at Hogwarts. It was clear as day to her. But who was to blame, that was the question. Still Agatha knew she had to stop it before it got out of hand, but as time went on it got worse, and to make matters worse there wasn't even a spell or any magical signature on James making it mean that James was doing this on his own violation.

Seeing her sweet son become a ruthless bully, it hurt Agatha, but knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop it broke her heart. However it became much more clear as to who was to blame for James actions.

It was Dumbledore.

Everytime James did something that he would never have done otherwise, _he_ was always there making whatever punishments turn into light slaps against the wrists. After watching the memories of the house elves watching James, both Agatha and Charles agreed to what they saw. They saw that Dumbledore seemed to have an extremely unhealthy obsession of her son and their families invisibility cloak.

Negatives aside, at least with James going to school, few good things came from it. Well good for her but not so much with Charles. Her old habit of disappearing and going on adventures picked itself up again, causing her to appear and disappear at the strangest of time, but never once was Agatha absent during a special event, like birthdays, the firsts, dropping/picking up James from Hogwarts and embarrassing James in front of his friends. In a way you could say her adventures helped her feel a bit less lonely, and stopped her from missing James so much and to catch up with some old friends. Even if she did end up causing her to leaving and kidnaping her own husband.

Eight years passed and James was now two years out of Hogwarts, an auror and ready to get married to a sweet, darling lady named Lily Evans. Standing at the altar by James's side stood his best friends Sirius, Remus and Peter, all dress up and looking slightly uncomfortable. The bells rang and Lily came walking walking in with her mundane (Agatha didn't believe in calling non magicals muggles, seeing as she had the theory that muggle born witches and wizards are born from the descendants of abandoned squibs.) father in hand. James and Lily's wedding was sweet and small one when compared to their own wedding, but that didn't really matter seeing that the two that were getting married her glowing with just as much glow as they have had.

Funny as it was when Lily became pregnant, Lily had the same reactions that Agatha and Charles had, only instead of jumping of joy on the bed James grabbed Lily and twirled her around. 9 months passed and out came the baby, all red a wrinkly crying it's little head off. Held in the tired arm of his mother the new born child was name Harry James Potter. A sweet little boy that always gave adorable little gummy smiles.

The only upsetting thing for Agatha was that Harry was born during another war against a dark lord. Knowing that even though the Potter swear that of the light originated families, Agatha and Charles decided that it was best if they stayed out of the war as a light neutral group.

However James didn't like that one bit. In fact he refused to listen screamed at them calling them cowards and fools and telling them that he was going to fight. That he was going to fight Against the death eaters. And to be honest, although nervous about it they were ok with that.

But what they were not ok with was that James declared that he was going to be fighting for _Dumbledore's_ cause. For the apparent _Better Good_ propaganda Dumbledore sprouts.

Agatha gut churned in the way that warned her that something really bad was going to happen soon and that feeling only solidified when she saw the look on the headmaster's face. Dumbledore eyes were twinkling like crazy, glowing even as he started at her grandson. It was as if he was looking at Harry as a pawn instead of an infant.

Agatha and Charles had tried to use the fact that they had a child to pull them out of the war and had warned them about Dumbledore but James wouldn't have any of that calling them crazy and paranoid about the wrong people. However in the end, James and Lily ended up staying in the war with their child. Although now Lily agreed that Dumbledore is not to be truly trusted.

With a broken heart Agatha couldn't bear to stay, so she packed her bags and tried to convince Charles leave the manor with her. However just like her son, Charles was just as stubborn when he had made up his mind. His held his ground but compromised that he would give a month for James to apologized and back out of the war. However if James didn't then Charles would remove James from begin the heir of Potter and give it to Harry, his grandson. That way Harry would still become the lord of Potter while his father couldn't. James would lose all access the main family vaults, and would be only left with his trust vaut, a vault that would only be given 2, 500 gallons every year. Enough to live a comfortable life, unless James kept his spending habits but they would still need to have a job, and know how to use their money wisely.

Agreeing with the terms that her husband had set, she grabs both theirs and her son's self updating wills and pop away with her house elf, Jojo.

Days passed from the agreed month and Agatha was agitated. Where was her husband? Was he safe? Did he forget where she told him where she would? Did James come back and apologize? Clinging to the hope that Charles only forgot the location of where she was, Agatha sent Jojo to pick up her husband, only to deviated. When Jojo returned, Jojo was only able to bring back a small, bleeding house elf, her husband's lordship ring and their wedding rings. Everyone was killed and all the Potter belongings had automatically been transferred over to the vaults when the lord had perished. Tears streamed down Agatha's face as she mourned for her husband's death, when suddenly she froze.

James.

Lily.

Their child Harry.

They're in endanger.

Bolting up from the floor Agatha prayed to whichever deity there was above, that her children, her precious children and grandchild were not there, that they were still alive. Using the trackers that she implanted on James and his family, Agatha set out to find them.

Hours passed and Agatha was still searching for James. Looking at the stars Agatha knew that she was running out of time. Her gut was telling her so. The tracker helped greatly, but they were struggling. They couldn't give her the exact location, that only meant that James and Lily were under the fidelius charm. Luckily the tracker also had another function that allowed Agatha to check the status of their health. While taking a small break for food, the tracker went off along with a spike if James's magic. Using that momentary spike of magic, Agatha immediately used it apparated to Godric's Hollow, and was greeted with a sight that she feared the most.

The house was a simple yet beautiful middle class home. That was if the house didn't have a giant gaping hole in the roof with it's tiles and wooden boards dangling/ falling into the hole. Carefully entering the house Agatha stepped into the living room and cried at the sight before her. Pictures were blasted off of the wall, scorch marks decorating the walls, a flipped broken table, and James wand laying on the ground. Choking back a sob Agatha picked it up and cradled it to her chest. Walking by on the ground of the other side of the table laid James with his glazed, unseeing eyes. Biting down her whimpers Agatha bent down and closed James eyes.

Agatha didn't want to go farther in, but she knew she had too, Lily or Harry could still be alive, so with silent tears Agatha turned and quickly made her way up the house. The room echoed with every step Agatha took, while waking in she felt her foot kick something. Looking down Agatha choked down a sob. Her shoes had kicked Lily's wand, just centimeters away from her hand. Picking it up, Agatha unconsciously wandered over to the crib, her mind screaming in hope that crib before her would have a living child.

But all that hope was was for nought. James, Lily, Harry, they all held the same empty gazed. Even the trackers stated that they were dead. It was all too late.

Everyone was gone. Only she was left.

Carefully picking up the black dog plush from the, Agatha cradled it in her arms along with her children's wands. Agatha's legs collapsed underneath herself, and the gates broke open. All of the anger, the frustration, the loss, the sorrows, it all came pouring out. And Agatha's screams sliced thought he empty air, her magic swirling and lashing out uncontrollably.

With a raw heart Agatha apparated to Gringotts. The goblins instead of fussing and banished out their weapons like they would of have originally have, froze when they saw her. Shivers ran down their backs as they saw Agatha's dead eye, and truly understood what happened when they saw just what she was holding in her arm. Agatha, while being barely aware, followed the goblins to her vault manager. Business between the two went on without the usual starkey sarcasm and lightness, making the meeting short and heavy.

Agatha froze all of the Potter vaults, only allowing the vaults to accept deposits. Bid farewell before Agatha had vanished from the face of the earth.

Unknown to Agatha, one of her trackers lit up once more.


	2. Chapter 2: My Beloved Little Harry

**Summary : Potter, who said Harry was the only magical Potter left. In this world he still has his amazing magical Grandma to take him away from the Dursleys and to destroy Dumbledore's manipulative plans for Harry. Watch (read about) how Harry's grandmother, Agatha messes with the cannon plot.**

I'm still getting use to the whole posting thing, but I do try to post every every other week from the last posted date, also I wouldlikettothank the people that reviewed this, so thank you...

lunaz, Yuuri Tsuki, god of all, and all of the people who Favorited, followed and in general, just liked it.

With that said,

 **Enjoy~**

***GP***

 **Chapter 2: My Beloved Little Harry**

The sun shone brightly as Agatha drank her morning tea. It's been around eleven years now since the death of her family, and it still stung deeply her. Agatha's once shiny, and volumized hair laid matted and lifeless, her sun kissed was now skin pale, and her bright mistevouse eyes were still overtaken by the same dull dead look from eleven years ago.

Placing down her cup, Agatha let out a somberous sigh. It was that time of year again, when hogwarts acceptance letters would be flying out and it students rushing through Diagon alley and it's anual school sale discounts. Her grandson Harry, if he was still alive he would've been right with those children. While in her sombreros mood, a owl before her. Surprised by the sudden appearance Agatha almost ended up stabbing the poor owl with her hidden knife.

Once seeing the letter tied onto the owl, Agatha quickly apologized to the owl, and called Jojo to bring some water and treats for the feathered guest. Taking the letter from the puffed up owl Agatha began to read, noting that the letter was from Gringotts. The letter itself was a short one but it was enough to send the letter falling from Agatha's shaking hands.

 _... your not alone. Your grandson is alive._

***GP***

 _Harry Pov (Gringotts bank two days before the letter)_

"Were 'ere for 'arry Potter's vault." Hagrid said nervously to the goblin before him.

Unimpressed with Hagrid, the goblin drawled. "And does have his key?"

Quickly Hagrid started to dump the content of his pockets onto the goblin teller's desk before him, completely missing the disgusted face of the said desk's owner when he placed a moldy rock cake onto the desk.

"Ah-ha, got it!" Hagrid said proudly as he pulled out a tiny shiny key from the depths of his pocket, and placed it into the goblins awaiting hands. "It was stuck in the 'ittle corner of ma 'ocket.

With one glance at the key the goblin froze, and called another goblin. "Griphook, take Mr. Potter to room 184."

Taking a look at the given key Griphook frowned. "184?" He asked for recomfomation.

"Yes, room 184." the goblin grunted, before turning the open sign of his deck to close.

"Wait! 'Ere are ya going? I still have to take something else ma'self." Hagrid called as he noticed that the teller goblin was turning away.

"This desk is closed. Proceed to another teller and they will help you there." the goblin courtly spoke, only to be cut off from his stride when Hagrid began to talk back on how it wasn't right, thus starting a small argument with the goblin.

While the confrontation took place, Griphook signaled Harry to follow him only for Harry to ask about Hagrid. Griphook just told Harry that as Hagrid was not a Potter himself, he was not allowed to follow. Reluctantly Harry agreed and followed, seeing as in away it did make sense. Although it didn't mean that he was comfortable about leaving his savior, for a complete stranger. Hagrid on the other hand was so upset about having to go to another teller, he completely missed the fact that Harry was being lead away.

The trip to the room was tense and so quiet, it made Harry wonder why he didn't he just wait for Hagrid to finnish or at least call for his attention before he left. But it wasn't like he could go back anyway, not with how the path twisted, turned and not to mention that all of the walls looked positively identical.

Once reaching the room Harry was confused. ' _Why did they come to this room instead of his vault.'_ Entering the room the confusion only grew more. In the room, the left of the entrance was a tall bookshelf filled with books and had a ladder leaning up against it. To the right of the room, Harry gulped, there next to the wall were an assortment of weapons like spears, axes, and swords all mounted onto the wall at goblin height and reach. At the center of the room was a large, rich dark coloured desk, with a single chair in front and behind the desk.

Before Harry could ask a voice range out. "Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you." The chair behind the desk swiveled around to reveal another goblin. "That is if you truly are who you say you are. Now with that said, place three drop of into this vial before you. "

Harry shaking with fear moved forward taking the offered blade. While slicing his finger, Harry's eyes squeezed shut, causing him to miss how the three drop of blood reacted within the vial. The goblin then took the vial, swirled and the proceed to dump it onto a blank piece of parchment. Hearing the splash of a liquid Harry opened his eyes and in morbid fascination saw how the liquid crawled across the page to form words.

"So it seems that you truly are Mr. Potter." The goblin mused, before becoming serious once again. "I apologize for the rush and secrecy, but we had to make sure. After all it's no the first someone has tried to impersonate you."

"Impersonate me why try to impersonate me! I'm just Harry, I'm not anyone special!" Harry cried in shock.

"No one special. Why-" The goblin paused when seeing just how sincere Harry words were. "Do you not know about your heritage, on how you are the heir of the most ancient and noble household of Potter or that on the night of hallow's eve at the death of your parents, that you became the boy who lived and ended the reign of the dark lord?"

"My parents were murdered!" Harry yelled. "Aunt Petunia said that they were good for nothing drunks that killed themselves in a car crash! Oh... She, she lied to me."

Allowing Harry to mourn for a few more seconds, the goblin spoke. "You, Mr. Potter were brought here today because your vault has been frozen."

At the news that the vault was frozen a lump formed in his throat. ' _Was this whole thing just a joke. I knew that this was all just too good to be true.'_ Choking down the lump Harry's voice wobbled. "Was all just a hoax to bring my hope up and then break it!"

"No it is not Mr. Potter! The freezing of the vault can be easily dissolved with the permission of your grandmother, the lady Potter. This was all just a precaution that your grandmother has set in case that anyone outside of the people of your parents will, try to take out any money or other valuables."

"Wha- grandmother, I have a grandmother?"Harry asked, not believing what he just heard. ' _Why didn't she come save me from the Dursleys.'_

Seeing tears started to well up in Harry's eyes, the goblin snapped at him. "Mr. Potter! Yes indeed you have a grandmother and before you go on with whatever conclusion that you have thought up. Your grandmother as to why you have never had any contact with you is because she believes that you are dead along with your parents, and went into hiding that exact same night. However- "

"Oh" Harry breathed. "But then where is she, can I see her?"

The goblin's brow twitched with annoyance. "As I was going to say Mr. Potter, as she is in hiding, we currently do not know the location of where she is. So it will take several days before you can meet her."

"So you can find her! Thank you thank you so much, and please call me Harry Mr... um..."

"Stonegrudge." He replied, semi amused by Harry's antics. "We will have arranged a room and it's services for you in the Leaky Cauldron until you grandmother comes and pick you. From there after you enter your room do not leave the building. This is because once you enter the room that we have prepared for you, a notice-me-not spell and delusion spell will also be applied onto you, in order to protect you from any offenders."

Akwardly following the goblin Harry was lead out of the room with a new key in hand and in moments they stopped before his vault, just in time to see Hagrid stummble out ofhis own cart. Entering his vault Harry was in awe of what he saw. Everything inside of the vault was sparkling! Grabbing a few handfuls of the gold and silver coins, and placing them into a bottomless pouch, that was given by the goblin, for a given price. Of course.

***GP***

Excitement filled Harry to the brim as he walked out of Gringotts. He was Harry Potter, and he was wizard.


	3. Chapter 3: You're Not Alone

Summary: Potter, who said Harry was the only magical Potter left. In this world he still has his amazing magical Grandma to take him away from the Dursleys and to destroy Dumbledore's manipulative plans for Harry. Watch (read about) how Harry's grandmother, Agatha messes with the cannon plot.

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 3: You're Not Alone Anymore Grandma is Here**

Chapter 3: Grandma is here!

Still Harry's POV

Everything Harry experienced was simply amazing, from the nerve racking meeting with the goblins to the dark surprise of his wand, and getting a bunch of new thing actually fitted for him. He had a magical (pun intended) time! Diagon alley was just so much fun, filled with magical items that he had never seen or even thought about before. Like the instant toad feet hair shiner. Harry didn't even know what to think about that.

But there was that one weird moment, during his third day in the magical world. A strange old man in the most eye strangling robe came to the Leaky Cauldron and started poking his crooked nose in other people's business, like the friendly bartender Tom. The old man was so suspicious with how the way he acted, so Harry made sure to stay clear of him. Curious and a bit scared as to why a suspicious man like him was here looking for him, he began asking around, and by asking around her only ended up asking the bartender Tom.

Hearing his question Tom frowned and told him that although Dumbledore is a good man, as he was the leader of the light and had saved them all by defeating the previous dark lord, Grindelwald. But the way how he's been acting, it made Tom tell Harry to be wary around him.

Understanding, Harry then asked Tom as to why no one ended up telling Dumbledore where he was. Giving a sheepish smile Tom said that the reason why he and the rest of the people here, didn't tell Dumbledore that he was here, was mainly because they were either too drunk to care and, or it was due to the fact that he was currently under goblin protection. Seeing that Harry wasn't fully satisfied by the answer, but wouldn't ask, Tom then told him that when someone was under the protection of the bank that no one would be able to talk about it or be really able to remember who was under the banks protection.

Now having the answer, Harry thanked Tom and scurried back to his room, his thoughts of going back out to shop around Diagon alley some more, completely scared out of him. As long as he stayed in the tavern he was going to be safe from that Dumbledore man.

From what he heard from a conversation as he was going back up to his room, it was Dumbledore who left him at the Dursleys, and if he found him who says he wouldn't just send him back there and erase his memories, or even place a spell on him that could make it impossible to leave! Afterall with magic Harry was sure that Dumbledore could do something like that to him with ease and he wouldn't even realize it!

Shaking at the thought Harry crawled under the the bed with a blanket, textbooks and some books that got from a different shopping trip he had after Hagrid yet before Dumbledore started to look for him, in a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. Now feeling a lot safer underneath the bed he soon lost track of time as it both flew, and dragged on by, which unknowingly messed up his internal clock. The only thing he had to signify the passing time would be when room service came a brought food for him.

A knock startled Harry out of his almost finished Hogwarts a history, and as he waited the words of room service that never came, Harry held his breath. Instantly his pulse and imagination ran wild, fearing that Dumbledore had somehow found him.

A second knock echoed. "Si yrrah rettop ereh?" A voice called from behind the door.

Harry released a large breath he didn't even know that he was holding when he heard the code. Crawling out from under the bed Harry nervously responded to the code, "Ooleh ohw si it?" just as Stonegrudge told him to answer with.

Agatha's heart was pounding was is it true, is her grandson alive. Clearing her misty eyes Agatha knocked on the door twice, and spoke in a simple code that she made with the goblins long ago. "Si yrrah rettop ereh?"

A thump, followed by the sound of pattering feet could be heard before before the door opened. On the other side of the a head of messy back hair popped out and Agatha's heart nearly burst. Her grandson, he looked identical to James. A sickening feeling flooded her system as she stopped herself before she could even utter his name. 'James is dead Agatha, the boy before you is your grandson. Don't ever lets your loss blind you of what you have.' "Hello Harry, my name is Agatha, but you can call me grandma, or granny. I-I'm sorry it took so long to finally meet you again." Agatha said as she entered the room and closed the door.

"A-are you really m-my g-gran-grandma." Harry stuttered.

Giving Harry a small smile she replied "Indeed I am. Harry I know that I haven't been in you life for a long time, and the times that I have been in you life you probably don't even remember. But Harry would you like to come and live with me."

Harry's eyes bulged. " wha- you, you want me to live with you."

Kneeling down to match Harry height Agatha softly spoke. "Of course I want you to come, but I understand if you don't want to come or if you need sometime to think about it."

"NO!" Harry blurted out. "I-I mean yes. I would r-really like it if I could live with you."

With a more sincere smile Agatha gently gave Harry a hug, not mentioning the how he tensed while in her embrace. "Thank you for wanting to come live with this old lady. Harry I know this might be sudden, especially because I just asked if you wanted to come and live with me, but would you like to go shopping around Diagon Alley some more, or would you like to go over to Gringotts and get some boring adult paperwork over with so we could go home."

A choice. A home. Harry stood there stunned once he finished processing what was going on. She was letting him choose what he wanted to do, and she was also giving him a home. Biting his lip, he chose to go to Gringotts first, and bringing up his courage, he latter asked if they could spend some time in the alley after they were all done.

He needed a bit more time to judge. As much as he desperately wanted to leave the Dursleys he knew that there was always something worse. For all he knew that kind grandma before him could be even worse than the Dursleys and everything could just be a time could tell.

Giving a soft laugh, Agatha agreed, gently ruffling Harry's hair. With a quick flick of her wrist, Agatha packed, and shrunk all of Harry's belongings and tucked them into her necklace. With hand in hand together, both Agatha and Harry walked out of the Leaky cauldron.

Days passed and together both Agatha and Harry went through the tedious task of filling the Guardianship transfer papers and some other papers that Gringotts gave to them. Agatha gave a grudging grunt as she signed another sheet.

Paperwork, the bane of everyone's existence. That was literally the whole reason why she didn't even bother run for the position of minister… not that it stopped anyone from mysteriously placing her name into the elections… and making her win. Good thing she wasn't actually even in the country for then the elections took place, making it all invalid.

The grandfather clock echoed in Agatha's little cottage, and as soon it finished the foo burned brightly. From the green flames that now occupied the fireplace Amelia Bone stepped out. Getting up from their seats, Agatha and Harry greeted her, offering the her to take a seat.

"Now that introductions are completed, I thank you once again from coming today Amelia. As much as I would love to do the pesentaries of a noble's small talk, I am not the type to do such things and prefer to go straight to business, so I do hope that you don't mind me being completely blunt and straight to business." Agatha said as she straightened the papers before her.

"No, not at all, in fact I appreciate that would help getting this go along much faster."

"The reason why I have requested you to come here today has to do with the fact that apparently that my grandson was placed with recorded magic hatting muggles, known as Lily's sister Petunia Dursley. Even their wills state that Harry was never to be left with those people even if he was born as a squib"

"WHAT!" Amelia screached. "ah, pardon my sudden outburst, but how could that be, Albus Dumbledore stated that Harry was place in a safe environment. Are you telling me that he wasn't following their wills,and speaking of will you have access to their will!"

"Of course I do, I am James mother after all. Although by the way that your acting you act as though there was never a hearing for their will. That is not the case is it?"

Amelia turned her head away in shame. "Due to consequences that had no control of, the copy of the will in gringotts was sealed."

"Sealed. How about the other other copies" Agatha asked, her brows furrowing in though.

"The other copies of their wills become invalid due to who was in possession of said wills. The Longbottoms cannot be used due to them being mentally unstable, and are currently residing in St. Mungos." Amelia said as she kept on flipping though the papers that she had brought.

(The little briefcase that she brought was designed like one of the multi component trunks so knowing who Agatha was, Amelia had brought pretty much everything and anything that she could think of bring when she got the letter to come over)

"Remus Lupin's as a werewolf he's copy was automatically rejected, Peter is dead, although surprisingly he didn't have a copy, and Sirius Black due to his betrayal, it is quite obvious why his copy was destroyed and disregarded and is currently residing in Azkaban. That is also why, none of the said members gained custody over Harry as well after his parents passed on."

"Pardon my words, but WHAT! Oh that swine, the disgusting manipulative goat ^% ^$! I knew that man wasn't to be trusted! I warned them, I warned them all about that old man, but did the boys listen. No they didn't and look at them now! Dead, or in prison, well on the verge on being in prison for one of them, but still a prisoner!" Agatha ranted angrily as she shot up from her seat. Harry shrunk into his seat, witnessing Agatha being angry for the first time ever.

"Madame, madame Potter! What do you mean by that?"Amelia said in shock.

Snapping out of her angry haze, Agatha plopped down into her chair is frustration, while apologizing to Harry and Amelia. "Dumbledore as you know likes to get this unsightly nose in places that doesn't belong, and my family was one of his favorite targets as he just kept on coming back and almost none of those times had to do anything with the education of my son or Sirius.

In fact that man tried to destroy my marriage multiple time, so that Charles would've married my already courted cousin Dora. Once he realized that our marriages wouldn't budge he ended up choosing another target from our family, one that we weren't expecting at the time, our son James.

When we realized what he had done to James, we tried to warn him, to stop it from continuing but, it was already too late the manipulations were implanted too deep into his head. James even said using his stubborn head of his, that Dumbledore is a good guy because he likes the pranks that he pulled with his friends and that he never gave hard punishments to them! And I cannot condone that because a few of those pranks were not pranks at all. Some of those 'pranks' did nothing more than bully and humiliate his fellow student, especially the one prank that almost killed someone."

"Really." Harry asked with wide eyes. "Did he really do that to you, and my dad!"

Agatha sighed. "I swear on my magic that what I have just said and will continue to say during this meeting between all three of us, has been nothing more than the truth. So mote it be." and with a flick of her wrist the tip of her wand lit up.

Amelia nodded at the display of magic but she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light sabotaged a noble family and their line. "If that is so, why is it that you haven't reported it?"

"Darling I've tried, but that man covers his tracks all too well! This is all because his influence is practically everywhere, and the fact that people tend to place him on a high pedestal as the so called leader of the light! For the better good he promotes, but that better good isn't for magical britain, no it's all for his selfish wants!"

"What do you mean grandma? What did he do?" Harry asked, disturbed by the fact that a corrupt man had so much influence.

"It's Hogwarts." Agatha growled. "The children coming out of that school now, knows practically nothing on how to survive the wizarding world especially the mundane borns. They believe that they are just entering another school of same country but it is not. Entering the wizarding world is as if you have entered another country entirely, we different customs, history, traditions and social norms but they will never know because no one tells them! Dumbledore had taken out key clases that are necessary for the mundane and the magical children to understand one another. That and the fact that he does nothing to punish, or even correct their behaviors of the ones that bully, it just makes my blood boil so much!"

"What about Sirius? You said something about him being in Azkaban. What's that?" Harry asked facing Amelia with his big doe like eyes.

Amelia's brows furrowed, looking at Agatha for permission to tell Harry. With a simple ngery nodd Amelia told Harry. "Azkaban is a wizarding prison, were all wizards or witches go after they broken a law. Sirius, has been place in Azkaban due to the fact that he had betrayed you parents, killed Peter and killed 12 muggles that just happened to be in the area."

"Wait, wait, wait, what. Sirius is in Azkaban for betraying James, and Lily, along with killing Peter and 12 mundanes! That can't be. I took part in raising that boy and in no way would he ever do such a thing!" Agatha said before she began pacing around thinking. "Wait Peter... why was he there? Any way when was Sirius's trial day, and why wasn't I notified about it. I may have been in hiding but the goblins would have contacted me "

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm an oncoming headache. "If what you say is true, then there is a lot thing that I must check over. As for the trial I'm not to sure of what happend to it seeing as Barley Crouch Sr. was the head of the auror department at the time, so with that in mind I'll go check if there were any loopholes or any other things that he may have missed."

"Thank you Amelia. And the guardianship over Harry is now all settled right?"

"Ah right Harry's guardianship, all you have to do is get the signature of Harry's muggle guardians and the magical one will automatically transferred over to you as you are his blood grandmother, his closest magical relative."

"I understand. Thank you Amelia from taking your time with us."

"It is my pleasure, after all this is my job. Also before I take my leave, and I'm not sure if you already have, but I believe that you should check if anything from your vaults my have been taken without permission. I know that you have froze it but there is a good chance that of Dumbledore is as influential as you say he is, then there still may be a chance that he may have taken something from the vault without permission." Amelia warned before the fooed away. 

Sinking into her chair, Agatha sighed and gave Harry a small smile, to which he returned with on of his own and hesitantly gave her a hug. Together they enjoyed the comforting silence that filled the house.


	4. Chapter 4: To Move Forward from the Past

Summary: Potter, who said Harry was the only magical Potter left. In this world he still has his amazing magical Grandma to take him away from the Dursleys and to destroy Dumbledore's manipulative plans for Harry. Watch (read about) how Harry's grandmother, Agatha messes with the cannon plot.

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 4: To Move Forward from the Chains of the Past

Normal POV

Agatha smiled sadly at Harry's sleeping form, before she frowned. The first time she introduced Harry to his room, he was so shocked that he was having such a big room, when in truth wasn't as that big the room. The room's size was the size of an average middle class muggle room, but with the way that he was in awe, it sounded like it was a mansion room. Her frown farther deepen when she remembered how Harry would flinch when being touched and would occasionally try to enter one of the cupboard when he got scared or at least inch towards on when they would walk by one.

It also truly upsetting her when Harry though that he had to do chores, chores beyond the regular clean your room and wash the dishes. He thought that he had to do chores that even some grown men would have a hard time doing, to be allowed to stay. If her grandson was in a loving situation he wouldn't, shouldn't be reacting like that.

Agatha clicked her tongue. The only explanation she could think of was that if her beloved grandson was sent to them. Looks like she'll have to make a long overdue visit. With a final glance at Harry, she lightly casted an alerting and sleeping charm onto him to notify her when he'd wake up, and closed the door. Turning on her heels Agatha called for Jojo and together they both vanish in a quiet pop.

* * *

Seeing the neighborhood where her daughter in law's sister lived for the first time, Agatha couldn't help but cringed when she looked around. All of the houses were disgustingly the same. It looked even worse than when she went to the magical island of cloning mirrors (though it doesn't exist anymore, she may, or may not have destroyed the island in irritation when she couldn't find her real friends in a group of clones that all claimed to be the real one). Taking a deep breath Agatha focused her magic to find the house that held onto Harry's magical signature, and to her surprise there were two homes.

Furrowing her brows, Agatha focused her concentration, and her blood boil at the revelation. Although the new signature was faint, practically undetectable had it not been for her actively searching for any other magical tampering, the two houses other than having Harry's magical signature, they also had HIS magical signature.

Faint as it might be, but it was still there stubbornly clinging onto the house labeled with the number 4. They were blood wards. Agatha's was pissed even father when she took a better look at the blood wards, they were incomplete. Incomplete wards have the tendency to act more like a greenhouse, trapping all of the magic in not letting anything circulate causing the magic to rot.

Gritting her teeth Agatha moved towards the 4th house and rang the bell. Sluggishly loud thumps came charging at the door and a moment later the door swung open. Agatha almost visibly blanched at what she saw before her. Right before her the largest man, for one that wasn't even a half giant, and it wasn't a compliment. Clenching her fists to tame her nerves, how could a man of that such size live in the same house as Harry and make it seem like he hasn't seen food in months.

A single look at the man's eyes and Agatha was internally glad that she had chose to come in mundane clothing instead of her ordinary wizarding clothing, because from the way the man's face reddened, it told her that if she didn't that, that thing would of have blown, as the mundanes say, a fuse… or was it called stepping on a landmine. Not knowing the answer Agatha made a quick mental note to go visit the mundane world more often.

That thing of man, Vernon was loud and rude, just as he was wide as he was tall not even trying to listen to what she had to say, before he started yelling that he didn't care about the religious nonsense, or what ever donations that she was doing. Patiently, Agatha waited for the man to finish his loud obnoxious rant. Luckily she didn't have to wait long as when the man started to turn purple when realizing that she wasn't leaving, his wife, Pet (to her mind was such a degrading nickname and that it also made harder for her to remember Petunia actual name), came running down effectively silencing the roaring man by stating, "Vernon stop, what would the neighborhood think if they saw you yelling at an elderly."

 _"_ _How so very stubble"_ Agatha though dryly. Confirming that they haven't changed a bit since the last time, she's seen them. They were the type of people that only cared of what others thought of them, forcing themselves to become unnaturally 'normal'.

Passively used her magic to passively push the couple into their house with every step she took forward. Note that she it was all just passively done so no one can blame her for using her magic against defenseless mun- no that's an insult, muggles. After the fifth step back Petunia pale in realization of just who or what she was.

Quickly Petunia elbowed her husband, and whispered harshly saying something that distinctly like she was calling her _'one of those Freaks'._ Vernon's purple face paled rapidly. Smiling at them Agatha requested that they should go to the dining table. Obediently they showed her to the table, while making sure to keep a specific distance between her and them.

Sitting at the table, from what Agatha could see from the corner of her eyes, Vernon had seemed to regain his courage as he looked as he was moments away from exploding. Seeing no point in staying longer than necessary, she reached into her purse, and pulled out a highly professional looking folder. Flipping it open Agatha proceeded to pull out a single document and ordered the Dursleys to sight the papers to transfer their guardianship over to her.

Petunia was shocked at the sudden command, but then explode at Agatha. "Why should I do that! You have no rights to my little Dudley-bum, especially because he is happily living with us! Why in the world would you think I would just hand over my son to a freak like you!"

Agatha's eyes sharpened. "I don't care about your child, you know who I want. I want your nephew, my grandson! And you will compile with me Petunia, oh, don't act so shock that I know you named. I'm you sister's mother in law, it is my business that I know my families. So don't you dare play dumb with me."

Petunia bit her lip, she was in a complete dilemma. What was she or he husband supposed to do against a witch that had magical powers. Her face soured when she remembered the burly man cursed the precious Dudley with that unnatural pig's tail. They were completely powerless! Oh how much she just wanted to just hand over the freak, and completely forget about him but she just couldn't. It was Dumbledore, the only reason why she didn't fight even harder to stop that giant was because of how loyal it was to him, so that meant that he was there on order of that old man.

But now Petunia had better thing to worry about, the threat that Dumbledore held over her family was nothing compared to the older lady that currently sat before her. It just wasn't fair, why did her perfect life have to get ruined by such disgusting freaks! First her sister, her dream, her parents, and then her new dream of having a large family. Why did she have to keep on sacrificing so much for the very people that kept on destroying her life! And as much as she hated it, deep, deep in her heart there was a super tiny portion in her, she also couldn't just give Harry away because he was the last thing she had of her sister, of her family.

Agatha seeing the hesitation, she had a pretty good idea as to why, and so she added. "If you comply I will personally make sure that the stupid man that goes by the name of Albus Dumbledore, will never interfere or appear in you life ever again. Him and that of his influence along with the fact that Harry will be in a safe environment."

Petunia's eyes bulged. If that was true then they could finally move away from the house they currently live in, and Vernon could finally get the promotion that he's been struggling to get due to their house. her family would be perfectly safe, from those freaks!

Understanding that it was most likely going to only be the only chance they would get to rid themselves of Dumbledore and all of those magical freaks for good, Petunia grabbed a pen and signed her named down. Vernon shocked at seeing Petunia so vigorously ready to sign her name with the pen, tried to rip it out of her hand, but it was too late as her signature done by the time that he had the pen in his hand. Although it was a bit aggressive, Vernon yelled at his wife for signing a document without even trying read it, to which Petunia palled at the truth of his words.

Turning to Agatha, Vernon knew that both signatures were need and he wasn't going to just sign the freak on over. The freak, might be a freak but at least he was a useful one that. Straightening his back, Vernon greedily stated that she would want his signature than she would have to pay a large sum in order to gain it, completely ignoring the horror on his wife's face. With a visible frown Agatha nodded taking out another document from the purse. The documents that she pulled out were the ownership papers of the house that they currently lived in and how much they owed for the house and bills that they never paid.

Looking over at the document Petunia screamed, her head snapping over to her husband after she read the signature that rested at the bottom. What was before her was the documentation of for the house, their house, and it legally still belonged to her sister. A freezing realization settled in Petunia's gut, that meant they had no idea how much the house was worth or even how much they owed the elderly lady before them. She could make them homeless and in prison with seconds, on the terms of breaking an entry, tax evasion, tax faulty, dept, and even child abuse if they ever look inside of cupboard under the stairs. They were probably looking to 20~30 years in prison if witch went through with it.

 **(An: I have no idea if that's true for the prison time but I believe that they would at least get a few years from what they've done. So if it just happens to be too many years just take it as an exaggeration or if it's too little then just blame Petunia for underestimating the extent of her calculations and knowledge on the laws.)**

Flipping through the papers Petunia paled even farther. The paper told her the average yearly bill and when comparing the yearly amount to Vernon's pay it was over half of what he made, which would make it impossible for them to live as lavishly as they currently were. In her shock Petunia didn't stop bother to stop her husband from signing the guardian transfer and the house ownership papers, because it was either to live less lavishly or to be in prison of an unknown amount of time. She only managed to get out of her shock when she realized that Agatha was leaving, and her husband nowhere in sight.

Crying out, Petunia desperately grabbed onto Agatha's arm pleading to Agatha to help them, to not lead them into dept or sending them to prison. Looked down at the crying mess known as Petunia, Agatha gave an insufferable sigh. Acting on a Impulse she used legilimens to enter Petunia's mind, and to her surprise, her heart ached for the woman before her. It did nothing to justify any of Petunia actions, but just like many others and herself, Petunia was another pawn to that man's game.

Coming to a decision Agatha snapped at Petunia to get off from the ground, and told her of a deal that she was willing to make only because she was a fellow mother trying to do what she thought was best for her immediate family. The deal was that she would pay for another year so they could prepare for their first bill the year after, but she, Petunia would have to think hard and review the past eleven years and ask herself, was she satisfied, was she proud of tormenting an innocent child who's world was destroyed by some mad man, and knew practically nothing.

If Petunia answered was that she didn't feel ashamed then Agatha would make them pay every shilling, they owed her, but if she did then, she would pay for Petunia to finish her nursing degree with a decent living accommodations somewhere outside, far from Surry. Not that Petunia knew about that until Agatha's letter came through her door two years latter, making Petunia fall to her knees, and cry in relief.

Leaving the house Agatha breathed deeply out of her nose at how messed up Dursley family became because of Dumbledore's meddling manipulations. Perhaps later in life when Harry was older, like in his twenties, they might be able to come to terms with each other and become something like family, or at least tolerate each other in a positive way.

Agatha sighed feeling as if she had aged twenty years from her short exchange with the Dursleys. Such sickening magic Abus used over that disgusting place. A rising tension charm, and an anger hex, was directed towards Harry, with confundus, logic failing and magical hatred curse was directed to the Dursleys, while an additional a magical binding and, strangely enough a pig's tail was done on Dudley. She might have to ask Harry about that one day, but it's not like any of those spells mattered anymore. The moment she entered the building she broke and reversed each and every single spell done to the Dursleys. She also destroyed the wards surrounding the house. After all they were causing more harm than help.

* * *

***~Hogwarts~***

Sitting alone on a stand a phoenix trilled sorrowfully as he remembered his once young and kind friend, and how he had grew up into a twisted, foolish old man. Fawkes hid his face in his wing in shame of what he has done, what he hasn't done.

Albus was a man that always had his heart in the right place for peace and his actions reflected it. But after the death of his sister he was never the same. Blaming his lover to the point of twisting the man so far into madness that he had to be imprisoned in Azkaban. The imprisonment of his lover didn't shock Al-Dumbledore out of his evil ways as much as Fawkes has hoped but instead it just fueled the toxic flames. Dumbledore became even crueler and twisted. One who only cared for his own self gain, and hid behind petty lies that poisoned the very people that set him onto the pedestal of where he stands.

That day Fawkes should've left, no he should've stopped that man from creating that monster, from the carcass of that innocent child. The once bright eyed child filled with so much wonder about the magical world he was entering. If only had he helped, perhaps things would've been better, nothing he would do would ever erase his shame but at the least he could do is to stop this from ever happening again.

Fawkes's made up his mind, he could no longer be by the side of that accursed man any longer. So imagine his glee when one of the strange gadgets on headmaster's desk started to shake, causing many of the other gadgets to also shake, up until they all exploded or crumbled away. Quickly he got rid of the objects, and with a quick look around the office with smile of encouragements from the portraits, he destroyed and got rid of all of Dumbledore's remaining gadgets, before flying out of the window.

No more shall he come to Dumbledore's aid, and no more shall he help that man continue to destroy the lives of the innocent. Sweeping around the outside of Hogwarts Fawkes, gave a song of farewell to what was both his home and prison for the last 70 years. And with that Fawkes burned out for the last time, in a long, long time.

* * *

Unknown to many, at the moment Fawkes had burned out into the wind, two wands turned to crumbled and turned to ash. One where the owner of a certain wand shop just gave a sad knowing smile, and the other's ashes were cradled in the hands of a pathetic shaking man.

* * *

The moment Agatha got home, she released the two spells, and with tired amusement she was greeted by the sight of Harry worming his way over into the kitchen with his blanket wrapped tightly around him. Gently scooping him up Agatha cuddled and gave kisses all over Harry face, enjoying how Harry no longer flinched at her touch and how he gave little squeals of embarrassment, before she brought them to the dining table calling Jojo and Sunny to get them dinner and Harry's potions. Dinner was a quite event, but was very fulfilling. Harry finally became comfortable enough to start asking questions about anything and everything.

In some ways it made her want to cry at the suffering that Harry went through, but she knew that it would do not help. Harry needed to move forward, and her pinning her pity onto him would only set him back. Don't get her wrong, grieve for the loss of a love one is healthy but when your grieve overtake the actions of your everyday life then it means that you are grieving far more than you should after all you loved ones wouldn't want you to die because they died.

Don't get her wrong doing that is a hard thing, there are still sometimes that she would almost call Harry, James, compare him to his parent and or expect him to act like his parents. Shaking those negative feelings away, Agatha seeing that Harry began to nod off, she scooped Harry up once again and gently tuck him into bed, kissing him goodnight on his now faded scar.

* * *

 **AN: All done with chapter 4, I hope that you guys enjoy reading this! following this author's note there is a chapter bonus. It holds some mention of abuse and , so you have been warned, if you don't like reading those type of things.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter bonus : What happened to the Dursleys afterwards**

After the promised year, the Dursleys were greeted with their first bill, and with a single look Vernon was in shock at just how much it costed them to live in their house. So much so that he turned purple in record time, screaming out curses, towards Agatha and to Petunia's own shock, at her as well.

With the stress of having to actually having to do his work, Vernon ended up becoming an alcoholic cheater, that spent more time in the bars drunk than with his family sober. That was when Petunia and Dudley learned that Vernon was not a happy drinker as she thought he was but was aggressive angry drunk.

Petunia tried to ignore that side of her husband, but after 6 months of living in such conditions, something had to break and it wasn't her, it was Vernon. When she had accidentally burned the corner of his dinner from getting Dudley to stop shoving a sheet of paper from her face, she was slapped hard. So hard that she flew to the ground unconscious.

Not even a month after the first attack from her husband, a divorce followed through, and no matter how much Vernon begged and promised that he wouldn't ever do it again, Petunia didn't listen. Why would she when he pretty much did the exact same thing just the other day, only that time he was shamelessly cheating on their wedding anniversary.

Due to the separate bank account that Agatha gave and notified Petunia about on a latter date, and the modest living arrangement, Petunia fought and gain custody over her son,moving away to the Americas, to where Petunia ironically fell in love with a wizard and discovered that her son had been accepted into Ilvermorny, for he too actually had magic. Turned out that Dumbledore had blocked his magic, causing the Book of Admittance in Hogwarts to deny his name.


	5. Chapter 5: Reason Why

**Chapter 5: Reason why**

Agatha laughed as she watched Harry's face scrunch up as he tried to remember dining etiquette along with the specific meaning of which positioning of the utensils meant. Oh the nostalgic memories. She hated those classes so much, but as much as she hates to say, those classes helped spare her through many awkward dinner situations and gain favors from many. On top of that, Harry was going to require those skills especially when he enters Hogwarts. He was the-boy-who-lived, it is expected as he before his fame, he is still the heir of the most ancient and noble household of Potter.

While the Potters were recognized for being not all that sensitive and connected to tradition, Agatha would rather appreciate it if Harry didn't accidentally create more enemies. Although she's a pure-blood herself, the others were just so sensitive. She could just imagine one having a huge hissy fit and then claiming Harry as their eternal enemy/rival for a stupid reason, like if Harry had rejected their hand in friendship.

In all, Agatha was just surprised but grateful at how well Harry was able soak up most of the information. Her grandson was a true genius once he stopped holding himself back. In some ways it reminded her about herself after her own mother had passed away, so in some ways she knew how to handle people who were overworking themselves. She had told Harry that it was ok to fail, as just as long as he had tried his best to the best of his ability, that was all that mattered. After that Harry started to take time to care for himself and develop hobbies.

Looking at the clock and seeing that it was now noon, Agatha informed Harry that it was time for lunch. Harry of course, wanted to go at it for a bit longer, but with a stern look he sheepishly packed everything up.

For some reason lunch that day tasted even better that day.

Oddly Agatha felt nervous as she stood before her fireplace. It has been a long time since she had last seen her good old friend Augusta Longbottom. A really long time. With a seconds passing the fire place suddenly burst alive with bright green flames, signifying the usage of the foo network. With a few short clinks, out from the flames and ashes came Augusta Longbottom and her grandson following behind her.

Her grandson, that was a surprise to Agatha, she honestly didn't think that Augusta would bring her grandson over with her. If her memory serves her right, the boy's name was Neville, and it looks like he's still as shy as he was back when he was a baby. But the way how he fidgeted and flinched, that was worrying.

"Augusta, it's wonderful to see you again. How do you do?" Agatha said with a curtsy.

Augusta followed with her own curtsy before she replied, "I am well Agatha, and it is quite nice to see you after all these years."

Turning to Neville, Agatha smiled. "You must be Neville, my you've grown so much since the last time I've seen you."

Neville looked surprised and blushed at the compliment, but said nothing as he kissed the air above the back of Agatha's outstretched hand. Harry doing the same to Augusta.

"Harry, Neville why don't you boys go off to the garden while these two old ladies go about some old boring granny talk." Said Agatha.

Both boys gave surprised looks towards Agatha. Hesitantly, Neville looked towards his grandmother. Nodding towards her grandson, Neville took a step towards Harry, to which he took to led him to the gardens.

"I know you haven't called me over so we could just see each other again Agatha. So what is it that you need." Augusta said the moment the two boys left.

"Why would you think that I would-"

"-Don't try to act all innocent Agatha. You know that I wouldn't be here asking you this had you actually tried to stay in contact with me. Especially since you've been in hiding. Hell to it, you're still technically in hiding even now!"

Agatha gave Augusta a startled look before she gave her a sheepish smile. "You know me so well Augusta. But, just being here I'm sure that you already know why I called you over."

Augusta scoffed, "Of course I know. It's about your grandson, but what does that boy have to do with me."

"Come. Let's go sit before I tell you about it. It's going to take some time to properly explain it." Agatha said as she showed Augusta towards the living room. "On that night, when my beloved, foolish son and his wife was killed, I was there. Not literally, but I was out looking for them. We had an unpleasant disagreement before hand, but that's not all to necessary at the moment, so I'll inform you about it at a later date. All you need to know is that because of this little fight, James never told me where they were staying, so that is why I hadn't known about their location. Lucky for myself and from some old habits I developed, I planted some trackers onto them. That's how I was able to find them.

Anyway, when I had finally gotten there it was already too late. Rushing in, I immediately found my son buried under the rubble, dead. He… he looked as though he was just sleeping. I know that wasn't the case, but at the very least he it looked as though he died with no shame. He knew that he was going to die to protect the family he loves.

I really did struggle. I just wanted to stop and start crying my eyes out. And to be honest the only reason why I didn't was because I wanted, no I was clinging onto the hope that James was able to save Lily and Harry. Something to show that his sacrifice wasn't for nothing. But Lilly and Harry were already dead as well. Or at least that is what I thought.

Hey, don't give me that look Augusta, I was in panic and grieving. I also now know that their sacrifices were not for nothing! … after all Harry's here you know.

Speaking of my grandchild, don't take this the wrong way but what in Merlin's name are you doing to him. Just by seeing how you treat your grandson I can tell that you're still grieving over your own son and you daughter-in-law, and don't you deny it. I'm not that stupid.

To be honest we both know that if you weren't still grieving. You've completely destroyed the boy's confidence. I know that you would have pushed him to his limits and let him explore whatever he wished, not… not forcing Frank's image onto him."

Augusta stilled and her hands clenched. "What would you know, my children are still suffering to this very day!"

"At least you still have children."

At Agatha's frozen words, both entered a somber silence. While Augusta's children are basically vegetables, at least she could still talk and visit her children. Agatha thinned her lips. She was out of line. Way out of line. She had at least the knowledge that her children died fighting and had died a generally painless death. Apologizing, slowly Agatha to continue.

"... As I said, I believe that everyone had perished. I had… when I got up to the nursery I saw them both laying unmoving with un seeing eyes. I had even checked my trackers to see if that was true, there still… still alive, that Lily might have placed Harry under a sleeping charm and just happened to look dead. You know like one of those hibernation charms. But he wasn't. The tracker stated that they were dead. Now we are where we are now, however, if I just waited a bit longer, just a bit more, maybe I would have seen Harry somehow managed to come back to life, Unfortunately I didn't and because of my blunder, Harry, my beloved grandson had to pay the price."

With Agatha now finished with her explanation silence reigned over the two ladies. "These years must be really getting to us. Back in the day we wouldn't have allowed any of this to happen, especially if they were under our protection. But I do wonder, during the war with Voldemort, what stopped us from fighting, from protecting the ones we love."

"That my dear friend, even I cannot answer that." And with that Agatha called Bopsey to grab them a bottle of firewisky and two glasses. Pouring the burning liquid into the glasses without a word between them both of them raised their glass. "By gone the past, as we wept enough Memories of the past let it not hold us back, but let it guide us forward to the future!" Tilting their heads back the two of them drained their glasses, a second one following shortly after.

Angling her glass into the light, admiring how the burning amber liquid shone, Augusta asked, "So what's up with the poetic talk. We haven't spoken like that in ages."

Agatha gave an unladylike shrug. "Well why not, but… I guess it was mainly done for some sentimental reasons you know. I reckon there is also the fact that when we do talk in the poetic form we seem to always know what the other is going to say." Agatha giggled a bit. " And with how old it sounds, it sounds really official, doesn't it?"

"Huh… I guess you're right."

"..."

"..."

"... oh dear Merline, we are so old…"

"..."

"We should go check on the children now shouldn't we, Augusta."

"I believe that we should. The boys they're too quiet. Especially because this is your house Agatha. Lead the way!"


End file.
